Ninja and fairy
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: One-shot. Leo and his girlfriend fairy are having the perfect day in magical Ireland forest and this is all fluff. Romance all the way. Based on 2012 series. Comments!


-Leo? –

-Hmm? – Leonardo muttered, head leaning on the tree, enjoying the breeze on his skin and the feeling of holding his love, Rosalie, in his arms. It was unbeliveble to him that he had a girlfriend, let alone a fairy girlfriend, and that they were actually enjoying the warm, perfect day in the forests of Ireland itself. But he guessed that was it when your girlfriend knew magic. A powerful magic.

-It's dusk already, you know. – She pointed out while resting her head on his chest. Leo opened hiseyes and saw sun coming down. He knew what taht meant. They need to go back. Back to New York, where she has to go home, since being a fairy meant no sun, no enough energy.

-Nothing is stopping us to spend the night here, you know. The guys probably are celebreting that there is no their ''no fun at all'' leader. And besides, isn't forest your natural surroundings? – He asked. She opened one eye and smiled. He loved that smile of hers. It was air, water, food, sleep to him.

-Yes, but you promised my dad that you'll bring me home before dark. You wouldn't want him to re-think his decision about letting us date, would you? – She asked him. Leo sighed and stroked her hair. Rosalie's dad, human warrior bounded to protect the last fairy in the world, tougher than The Shredder. The chills went down his back while remembering his words to Leo when he finally allowed him to date his foster daughter.

-No, I wouldn't. But I would want less to leave. This is perfect, Rosalie. You, me, alone in the forest of IRELAND. No your dad, my brothers, villans... I swear, I wouldn't mind if I die here. It's already heaven for me. – Leo said while holding her firmer against him. Her face was now against his, and the sun that was shining behind her made her look like angel.

-Don't say that, Leo! Even mentioning that could be bad! – Rose said, but she did wrapped her hands around his neck and peck him on the cheek.

-Than it's a good thing I'm high-skilled ninja, huh? –

-Maybe. And if your skills fail, my magic can avenge them. –She replied. Leo chuckled and laid on his shell, pulling her with him. Ninja and fairy were just laying on the grass, eyes locked on each other's. Hers on his blue ones, and his on her green ones. He loved that she was only letting him see her eyes, being so bright green that it impossible to believe they were human eyes.

-I still can't believe you chose me, Rose. I'm not complaining, believe me, it's just... Why me? – Leo asked. That question was eating him. He was afraid of asking it, but he couldn't wait. Leo needed to know.

He remembered the choice she had to make. Either him, and staying on the Earth, or (Leo cringed on the thought about him) Prince Brumble, and living as the Queen in Avalon. It wasn't tough choice for her. Even though that resulted being the last of her kind on Earth.

-Hmm, let's see... Maybe because you're the bravest, kindest, strongest, coolest, hottest and the best guy I've ever met. Or I was just another victim of love struck spell. And you? –

-What about me? –

-Why did you fall for me? Most guys just like the idea of dating a fairy. – Rose said. Leo smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips, making his heart race. Her heart, however, couldn't since she had no heart. Fairys were plants. Walking , talking plants.

-Give me one, one reason I shouldn't have fallen for you. You are the kindest, best, smartest, magical, not to mention beautiful, and stubborn person ever. – He said while crossing his fingers through her long blonde hair.

-And it's already dark, Leo. My dad will kill you. And I mean, kill you. We better go. – She said while getting up. He followed her and watched her while she was muttering incantation and opening the portal. Leo loved watching her do magic, the way the power was making her look like the goddess. Goddess he wasn't worth of, but he made a promise to himself that he will try his best trying to be worthy of her.

-Leo? – She called him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed again just to conclude the perfect day.


End file.
